About HetaOni
About ''HetaOni'' "You can not easily set foot into that 'mysterious mansion' in your town. Because if you anger its former occupant, you will not lightly... Especially if there are no people there..." HetaOni is a RPG format game created by Tomoyoshi (トモヨシ Tomoyoshi), based on another RPG game Ao Oni created by noprops. It is originally in Japanese. A youtube user, SotetAG, translated and subbed it in several languages including English, French, Spanish, German, Italian, Polish and Dutch. A user on DeviantArt, Pianodream, has created a playable English version of which can be downloaded from her page. The Japanese version of the game has not been updated since 2011. The most recent English version is V17 and ends in the middle of chapter 17. HetaOni’s Storyline �� Several of the readers here have edited the storyline, since the author is apparently offering opinions and humor and not really introducing the story to those who want to know. Please do not do this, I will RE-EDIT everything if I see this type of writing again. Sincerely, - from annoyed readers �� The series starts off with the Axis Powers along with Prussia standing in front of a supposedly haunted mansion after a World Conference Meeting. They decide to go inside and explore for a while. They are soon interrupted when a plate breaks and Japan goes to investigate, only to come back to find the others missing. After alien attacks and various other strange happenings, the Allies including Canada also arrive at the mansion, becoming locked in as well. Characters suddenly disappear and a time paradox is revealed. Eventually other characters, such as South Italy and Belarus, arrive as well. As the plot goes on, it is revealed that Italy carries a journal around. The journal allows Italy to travel through time. The first time Italy came to the mansion, everyone died except himself. Italy made it out of the mansion as the only one alive and met an alien who was holding the journal. Italy screamed at the alien, telling it that it lost and that it couldn't catch Italy. Italy then burst into tears and told the alien to bring him back in time, so that Italy could correct his mistakes, and so he would be the only one that would die. Repeatedly, Italy travels back in time each time everyone fails to escape safely. Either Italy dies, or everyone dies. Italy is seen to know everything that would happen, and is bitter about the mistakes he had made, and nervous about what he might do wrong again. As it is later revealed, Italy admits he doesn't want to die. Everyone comforts Italy by saying, "We are friends. Everyone is going to get out alive. We are in this together. " The nations eventually sign a contract as humans, promising each other that everyone will live through this. England slowly gets back his magical powers, and starts to transport nations into the past to correct mistakes. America goes back and learns that England overused this magic powers and died which makes America fall into despair. When present England learns of this, he sets of to kill the alien alone with his powers and ends up blind. Italy says that he's going to look in another room for America's glasses, which America lost, and the lights start to flicker. All will go black and Italy screams. He is found unbreathing, cold, and without any wounds. Italy somehow ends up in a dark place with two voices telling him to go their way. When he follows the voice on the right, he ends up outside on a flower field. Italy sees Holy Roman Empire. Version 17.0 ends here. HetaOni Memes On deviantART (including UmbratheUmbreon123), the series has spawned fan art of the characters running from deformed aliens, or breaking clocks. A particularly popular thing is to draw a character with a bloody clock, because of the time paradox in the series, or falling numbers/clock-style numbers, as well as a fireplace. Another popular thing is to draw Italy laying with a rose. On YouTube, there is a collection of various MADs of the series, featuring the characters beaten, crying, bloody, or in other situations. On a more comical note, there are also many videos and fan arts making fun of the strange pictures of the characters used in the game, based off of the character pictures from Ao Oni Jikkyou, the strangest being Germany's, America's and England's There is also a small meme based off the many possible choices of action (which includes to 'Pour Maple Syrup', when Canada is alone in the piano room as he encounters Steve when England leaves the room. One of Canada's choices is to pretend to be a piano, which leads to comical jokes about this choice of action, for if you choose to pretend to be a piano, you can avoid Canada being killed by Steve. If you pick the option of maple syrup, you also live when playing as Canada at that point. HetaOni in English 'Pianodream& Neo's Version' Since February 2012, two French Hetalia fans Neo-Kyo and Pianodream were working on a playable English version of the game itself. Using Pianodream's DeviantArt page and an official English Website (link broken) as their homepages, they are releasing the games in "versions" that are updated at each release with new chapters and story content. As HetaOni's official English solutions site is broken, an unofficial page for the solutions is available in this Wiki. The most current version is V17_b. It contains all parts up to the "end". Unless the original Japanese version is updated, Pianodream has stated that an ending will never be made by her and Neo. She also stated that even if the original is updated (Which she called "Nearly impossible"), she will most likely not translate it ("I am done with HetaOni after this part"). This fanmade English version is a very loyal copy of the original game settings, along with a perfect following of the story, but a few noticeable differences between the two games are to be noted: _The original Japanese series were created on the RPG MAKER XP program. The English version runs on RPG MAKER VX. _Because of the difference between the softwares used, the characters sprites and room layings and colors appear to be slightly different from the original. _The original japanese version had only two drawn cutscenes showing in the series, but the english version includes a lot more of those, along with chapter title covers, all realized by Pianodream with the Miku Miku Dance program. _Another noticeable difference is about the gameplay and more specifically the scripting of the Battles: in the original version, the player's team was shown as little facesets at the bottom of the screen, while the enemy appears as a big sprite at the upper part, and was using a column-shaped Active Time Battle Script. _The original version also uses an Active Time Battle Script, except that the player's party are displayed as small sprites on the right side of the scrren, and the enemy's being displayed on the left. Each character's time gauge is shown above his head and fills up as time passes. _The original series showed no interaction between the characters and items from the background. However, in the english version, three characters are able to play a different song for each on the piano on the third floor. Each piano sample was arranged, played recorded by Pianodream. The songs played are respectively:'' iNsAnITY'' (Japan), the Devil Summoning Song (England) and the sad, dark version of Maru Kaite Chikyuu (Italy). More songs will supposedly be included in later versions. _The original game being very restricted in terms of "gaming freedom" (the player can only see its features by following the original walkthrough, which is very limited technically speaking), the two programmers of the english version had to "fill up" a lot of technical and plot-related holes. An obvious example of it is America's equipment, which was never actually shown in the japanese series. _An other more subtle exemple of it is that dialogues between the player and some characters reveal that France might be more worried about England's life than he appears to be, the original japanese series showing abslutely no dialogues besides the story's main events. 'Tigergirl7707's Version' Using her DA Profile Page and her Website as homepages, TigerGirl7707 is also one of the western fans who is making her own playable version of Hetaoni. Currently it is past chapter 5 and the release date is set to be at the latest October 10th. While her version also closely follows the game, there are a few differences. _It has been revealed that the Hetaoni Monster will be getting a makeover in the near future. _It is also being made in RPG Maker VX, so the rooms look different. _A new set of facesets have been included in the game. She has also stated she plans on creating a purely optional, completely fan-based ending to the game, though the release date of this completed version has not been stated yet. 'Skitzen's HetaOni Fangame' Based off a dream and a fanfiction she wrote, the DA user Skitzen has started on a fangame project based of HetaOni. The story will mainly follow the original's event, except the player gets the opportunity to extensively branch out of it. You can also note that a lot of characters that were minor in the original became more important. Category:HetaOni Article "A"